


It was easier

by Sophie_The_Shipper



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, It ends with a sweet married moment, it's not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sophie_The_Shipper
Summary: Jonah finally felt like he fit in. [One-Shot]





	It was easier

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1261  
> Summary: It was easier.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Superstore or the characters.

It was easier.

Ever since he can remember he had to be the best, to have all the knowledge, to sound smart. It was always like that in his family.

His older brothers had straight A's, made their parents' proud, and were basically… perfect. Jonah had to try and keep up with that perfectness, to make sure his parents didn't look bad in front of the rest of their "friends". Amazing friends those people were! Only talked behind people back, didn't help anyone when they truly needed… Those weren't friends. Just acquaintances. That was it.

But when he left college and simply rolled into that Cloud 9 store, he finally felt like he belonged. Instead of always having to be better and better, he could just be himself. Sure, old habits die hard, so he kept being the person that knew lots of (uninteresting) facts.

Still, he didn't need to try hard.

Especially because they were all a family, one that didn't care that he dropped out of college or that he wasn't in med school and engaged. They were worried about each other – even though they didn't specifically mentioned it  _ **ever**_.

Jonah finally felt like he fit in.

That drive he took as an impulse was the best thing he ever did. He found a home, with a loving family that despite hating knowing each other – who likes to work (besides Mateo)? – still loved those little moments they had together. They did spend hours every day together, right? Sure, sometimes they got tired of each other, but that's normal.

That Cloud 9 store, where he met his new family, the one that didn't care about his degrees – or lack of one – was also a place that he had found love. A love that took its time to flourish and become what was today. But love, nevertheless.

And now, as he looks to the parking lot of that store, he hears a lot of bangs coming from the inside, but he doesn't even move. He stays where he is, along with a lot of other people he considers family. His hand his intertwined with his love, and the ring she's playing with is shining. That ring, a promise that their love was eternal. Sure, she has been married before, but second time is the charm, right?

Sure was.

They all stood there for a couple of more moments, then all look at each other and then go to their own cars.

Jonah and Amy go to the same car. They enter the car, put their seatbelts on, and just stay there. They don't move, they just stare straight ahead to the store that has brought them so many laughs and tears, to the store that brought them together. Their hands are still intertwined, as to make sure what is going on is not a dream. Numerous cars leave the parking lot, eventually only leaving a few cars, including theirs.

Soon after, someone knocks on the car window, causing them both to look away from the store.

"Hey, want a drink?" Cheyenne asks, and they both leave the car to join her, Mateo, Dina, Garrett and Glenn. It was just like when Jonah first joined that little family.

That first day, what he thought wasn't going to do much to his life, but ended up changing it forever. He met the love of his life, his friends, learned how to face life in a new and different way… so much happened, and to think that it all started in a big box store.

He remembers being in the parking lot drinking something that ended up being discontinued a few weeks later. The day he first found out what  _her_  name was.

Years later, there were a few differences, but it was the same people. With a few minor changes, of course.

Mateo kept that I-want-to-be-the-best thing of his, but it wasn't his biggest trait. He now cared more about his friends and coworkers than actually wanting to be the best at what they did. After all, corporate didn't care that much!

Cheyenne was now a mom of two and was almost achieving a full year without losing a hair thingy! When you meet Cheyenne, you know that's a big deal. When she first started working there, she lost one almost every hour.

Dina continued being same old Dina. But she did get a few new birds to keep her company, making her feel less lonely.

Glenn was better now. He finally had his own daughter, and he was trying to understand the world a little better – with the help of everyone in that store.

Garrett… yeah, Garrett didn't change that much. Other than changing his games from time to time, he was still the same person he ever was. A little bit like Dina.

Amy and Jonah changed, but that was because made them change. They changed together. One thing that never changed was their constant bickering and their need to improve everything around the store, from health insurance to better payments – something they were never able to achieve, unfortunately.

They all stay there talking, even laughing sometimes, and telling stories about random moments they all spent there. But as everything in life, good things come to an end. As the sunlight abandons the sky and the drinks are over, they all go back to their cars, this time for real.

* * *

The drive home is a quiet one.

Neither of them talks, and the only sound heard is the music coming from the radio.

From time to time, one of them would glance at their spouse, but no words would come out. They sat there in a comfortable silence, but with a heavy loss in their hearts.

Once they were home, they dressed in their warms pajamas and sat in front of the TV, just like they had done countless times in the past.

But this time, there were things to be said other than "are you hungry?" or "it's your time to make dinner, right?"

"We need to get a new job." Jonah mentions, and Amy looks at him, as he stares at the TV.

"I know. But I don't want to." She complains, and Jonah just smiles at her laziness. "I've spent most of my life working in that store!"

"I didn't. But it will still be weird, and a bit sad, to go to another place to work." He now looks at her, making them both stare at each other for a couple of moments. The moment is over when Jonah sighs. "I have to meet new people."

"Ugh. Don't remind me of that." Amy complains, once again. Ever since the news that a few Cloud 9 stores were going to get close, that she started to complain about meeting new people and having to care about their problems.

She decides to think about those problems tomorrow. For now, she just wants to snuggle with her husband, enjoy the fact that her kids were with their father, which meant they had the house for themselves. And they were going to take advantage of that.

And that, right there, was what Jonah loved the most about his life. The fact that he didn't need to worry about whether or not he was the best at something. (He could no longer say that in the presence of Parker and Amy – and sometimes even Emma – because they would just say they were the best dad/husband. It was the best thing in the world!)

He could just be himself.

It was easier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> This was my first Superstore story, I hope everyone liked it. I tried my best! Also, this is years after season 4, I just didn't specify it because timelines aren't my thing.


End file.
